Dear Diary
by Inuyonas
Summary: I pushed Hanabi down the stairs and made it look like I accidently bumped into her. She had it coming! She said cinnamon buns were nasty!
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,

September 5, 2016

This little blonde boy protected me today from bullies. The bullies were making fun of my eyes because it looks like I have no pupil. The little blonde boy said my eyes looked cool and told the bullies to stop being dumbasses! It was so cool the way he stood up to them! He's my new hero. I have to learn his name

I hope he's ok. It was 3 against 1. What Am I saying? My new hero probably kicked their asses! I hope I see him again.

What else happened today? Oh Yeah! I pushed Hanabi down the stairs and made it look like I accidently bumped into her.

She had it coming! She said cinnamon buns were nasty!

NO ONE DISRESPECTS DA BUNZ!

NO ONE!

...That's all for today.

H.

* * *

 **AN- ANOTHER LITTLE IDEA I HAD IN MY HEAD. I HAVE PLANS TO MAKE THIS FIC EPIC ALTHOUGH IT MIGHT START OFF SLOW AT FIRST.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary

September 7, 2016

I FOUND OUT MY HEROES NAME!

It's Naruto Uzumaki. I found out because apparently we are in the ninja academy together. I knew he looked familiar. Iruka-Sensei was yelling at Naruto for something he did to another student involving a can of paint and feathers. Iruka-sensei gave Naruto detention.

Naruto doesn't seem to care.

MY HERO IS SO COOL! HE LAUGHS IN THE FACE OF DETENTION! I wonder what his parents will say when Naruto gets home.

Naruto...

That name is nice, but i'm gonna still call him My Hero. Although Naruto Uzumaki does have a nice ring to it.

I haven't spoken to my hero I don't want him to fall madly in love with me yet haha.

Maybe like 10 years.

That's only if I can speak to him. Believe it or not I'm kind of shy.

I will try though.

H.


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary

September 9th, 2016

TODAY WAS NOT A GOOD DAY!

FIRST , WHEN I WOKE UP TODAY I FELL TRYING TO GET OUT OF BED AND HIT MY HEAD ON THE FLOOR! THEN WHEN I TURNED ON THE SHOWER THERE WAS NO HOT WATER SO I HAD TO SHOWER COLD! IF THAT WAS NOT BAD ENOUGH I RAN OUT OF NINJA TOOTH PASTE SO I HAD TO USE NINJA BAKING SODA!

I HATE NINJA BAKING SODA!

WHENEVER YOU OPEN NINJA BAKING SODA YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT STEALING YOUR SHIT! WHEN I WAS GETTING DRESSED I TRIPPED OVER AND HIT MY HEAD ON THE FLOOR AGAIN WHILE TRYING TO PUT PANTS ON SO I MAY HAVE A MILD CONCUSSION! WHEN I WENT DOWN STAIRS TO EAT I CAME TO FIND OUT THAT HANABI ATE ALL THE CINNAMON BUNS JUST SO I COULDN'T HAVE ANY. SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE THEM! SO I HAD TO ACCIDENTLY PUSH HER OUT OF A WINDOW THIS TIME!

DO YOU THNK I LIKE HURTING HANABI? YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF MONSTER THAT ENJOYS CAUSING PAIN TO MY LITTLE SISTER? DO YOU THINK MY SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO HURT YOU?

But I could handle all of that...

It's no big deal shit happens...

but what made today a shitty ass day was...

 **NARUTO DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR SAKURA!**

 **MY HERO DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR BITCH FACE!**

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

I needa moment

H.


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary

September 11th, 2016

So Today was the best day ever.

FATHER FINALLY SMILED AT ME!

WHy did he smile you ask? I beat Hanabi in a spar. I kicked her candy ass I did. Usually I lose to her because she's a little bit quicker than I am. However this time I had something she didn't.

I had Naruto's smile pushing me forward.

He smiled at me today after I gave him some chop sticks to eat his ramen with today at lunch. I wanted to sit with him so bad. My confidence isn't the best if you didn't know. The way I write is definitely not the way I act in public. This is only in the privacy of my room. Not even my family knows the real me. I almost feel like I have two people inside my head. It's like I'm living two different lives. Shy, kind, loveable but distant friend of Naruto by day and cool, down to earth, beautiful badass friend of Naruto by night

Crazy right?

I'm hungry. Catch you guys later.

* * *

 **AN- TRUST ME I HAVE PLANS TO MAKE THIS EPIC JUST BEAR WITH ME GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES LIKE**

 **HEY NARUTO**

 **AND**

 **FAIRYTALE**


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary

September 15th 2016

I CAN DIE HAPPY!

Naruto-kun touched me today! He gave me a high five during Kunai target practice today after I got 4 bull's-eyes. That's all I care about. I don't care that Father called me useless again today.

I don't care that Hanabi accidently(Read: was pushed) fell downstairs again today.

I don't care that was a spider the size of my face in my room today.

I don't even care that I failed a test at the academy today.

Naruto touched me and I liked it!

Does this mean I'm pregnant? Naruto you dog I'm only 7. I think that's normal in today's society.

Oh well.

Naruto and I are married now.

* * *

 **AN- SO I HAVE A TIME SKIP PLANNED WHEN HINATA HAS 10 ENTRIES. AND THEN SHIT GETS DIFFERENT.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. ESPECIALLY _HEY NARUTO_ AND _FAIRY TALE_**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
